<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Too Easy by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495720">It's Too Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arab Character, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Black Character(s), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Muslim Character, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker (and Nile) decide to mess with the incurable romantic. </p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Too Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky leaned over and pressed a kiss to Joe's forehead, before Andy called him away from the other room. They exchanged one last fleeting look before he was gone again. </p><p>"...god I love that man." said Joe, as soon as he was gone.</p><p>Booker smirked. "Yeah, well. Actually, I think I love him more than you do."</p><p>Nile watched the exchange with a cocked eyebrow. </p><p>"Ha. Haha." Joe said, not smiling at all. "Hysterical. Didn't know you were that big of a comedian."</p><p>"All right, all right." Booker put his hands up. "I mean if you think it's a joke."</p><p>"..." Joe said. </p><p>"..." Booker said back. </p><p>"..." Nile looked between them.</p><p>"...but do you know what color his eyes are in the morning?! Do you know exactly where his scar is from before he turned?! Do you know the precise temperature he takes his coffee?! Do you know what he dreams about?! NO. YOU DON’T."</p><p>Book managed maybe two seconds before he and Nile started laughing. </p><p>"Oh my god," Book shook his head. "It's too easy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>